


Espiral

by Gaia_707



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_707/pseuds/Gaia_707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"É muito melhor viver sem felicidade do que sem amor."</p><p>Amigos desde infância, Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke descobrem juntos o que é crescer ao passarem pelos desafios da vida. </p><p>{Short Fic - SasuSaku}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Sete**

**I**

A primeira lembrança que eu tenho de nós – e com essa palavra eu quero dizer eu e ele como... nós... e não eu e ele como indivíduos – é de quando tínhamos 5 anos. Éramos inocentes, vizinhos, amigos... crianças. E víamos o mundo como o mundo nos via, com inocência, com diversão, com cor e alegria incondicional. 

Tudo era novo e tudo era um descobrimento maravilhoso, como se fosse importante viver cada pequena descoberta intensamente e tudo importasse mais do que qualquer coisa que fossemos viver. Porque não sabíamos o que era o futuro e que cresceríamos em sua direção. Tudo o que importava era o ali e o agora e éramos livres de qualquer preconceito imposto pela sociedade, de qualquer pré-disposição e expectativas.

Estávamos no parquinho da escola, o único lugar que conhecíamos de verdade e que era nosso refúgio livre de pais.

\- Sasuke! Gira mais forte! Seu fracote! – Naruto berrava, com aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha que só ele conseguia dar. Ele era uma criança energética e feliz e eu lembro de seu sorriso como lembro de seus olhos: calorosos, corajosos e persistentes. 

\- Gira você, então! – Sasuke retrucou, sentando de braços cruzados no gira-gira, enquanto Naruto aproveitou a deixa para levantar e mostrar toda a sua força. Eu estava segurando com as duas mãos dos ferros como se fossem a minha única conexão com a vida e olhava para os dois maravilhada. Eles eram tão fortes, tão espertos, tão engraçados.

Naruto girou, girou e girou e sentou-se enquanto ainda era possível. Lembro do vento batendo no meu rosto, trazendo lágrimas para os meus olhos, dos meus cabelos rosados se embaraçando e as cores se misturando. Lembro do sorriso dos meus melhores amigos e dos meus gritos histéricos. Do suor da minha mão e o meu desespero ao tentar segurar com mais força, enquanto rodava e rodava e rodava.

Pouco a pouco, o brinquedo parou e o que sobrou foram três crianças - amigos desde que nossos pais decidiram esse destino para nós - rindo alto e acreditando que a vida era aquilo: cores, risadas e amizade.

Mesmo na escola, a nossa harmonia era quase magnética. Sasuke era quase um prodígio, sabia o alfabeto de trás pra frente e até escrever seu nome completo em letra cursiva. Ele era dedicado e muito concentrado, todos os professores o elogiavam por aprender tão rápido. 

Comparada a ele, eu era só esforçada. Não tinha nenhum talento especial e estudava bastante para ter as mesmas notas que Sasuke tinha sem nenhum esforço. Prestava atenção nas aulas e tentava fazer minhas lições de casa assim que chegasse em casa.

Mas Naruto, apesar de ser extremamente perspicaz com muitas coisas, tinha uma dificuldade imensa em decorar qualquer coisa que lhe era ensinado. Era barulhento, reclamão e impaciente. 

Um dia, em uma aula de artes, Naruto encarou o desafio no pedaço de papel a sua frente e logo bufou, se recusando a fazer. Começou a reclamar, como sempre fazia, quando Sasuke o puxou pelo braço e o mostrou a sua folha.

\- É assim que se faz. As linhas você tem que fazer com a régua, se não nunca vai ficar certo! – ele insistiu e Naruto bufou. – Ah, deixa pra lá, eu faço pra você! Mas não conta pro professor, ok?

Fiquei inconformada por eles estarem trapaceando, como podia Sasuke fazer a lição de alguém que não era a dele? Aquilo era contra as regras! Olhei para o professor e vi se ele estava ciente do grave crime que estava sendo cometido, quando Sasuke olhou pra mim e colocou o indicador na boca, fazendo um “shh” e sorrindo logo depois.

Finalmente entendi tudo. Era um segredo e eu não podia contar pra ninguém, nem mesmo o nosso professor podia saber daquele assunto super secreto que tinha sido confiado a mim. Então não contei. E sorri de volta. 

Lembro de ter me sentido a guardiã de um segredo importante, parte de alguma coisa que só nós três podíamos saber e entender. Foi a primeira vez que eu me senti pertencente de algum lugar e como se realmente se importassem comigo. 

Quando recebemos nossos trabalhos de volta, todos nós tiramos 7 e achamos que era uma coisa legal demais para ser simplesmente coincidência. Não nos ocorreu que era óbvio que Sasuke tinha tirado a mesma nota de Naruto porque os trabalhos eram iguais, estávamos felizes demais com as coincidências do destino para pensar logicamente. Pensamos que estávamos ligados de alguma forma, como podíamos ter acertado as mesmas coisas?

Naquele dia, quando nos encontramos no parquinho, decidimos juntar os nossos papeis com fita crepe e enterrá-los na areia. Era a maior prova de que éramos iguais. 

Lembro-me bem de enxergar Naruto e Sasuke como meus cavaleiros nobres, que me salvavam e protegiam de todos os obstáculos da vida. Eles tiravam o inseto nojento do meu cabelo, me faziam rir quando eu caia e machucava meu joelho, encaravam feio qualquer um que risse da minah testa e dividiam qualquer doce que tinham. Eram meus heróis e eu era a princesa que devia ser protegida.

Eu me sentia bem, me sentia especial e amada. Éramos um time, éramos inseparáveis. Eu tinha toda a certeza que podia caber em uma criança de 5 anos que ficaríamos daquele jeito para sempre. 

 

**II**

O nosso esconderijo exclusivo era no parquinho, atrás de uma árvore antiga que tinha raízes grandes o suficiente para nos acolher entre elas como se fosse uma pequena cabana aconchegante. Era o nosso confessionário, onde nos encontrávamos para fazer coisas secretas como trocar nossos lanches ou falar mal de algum professor. 

Combinávamos brincadeiras, nos escondíamos juntos e usávamos como forma de nos comunicarmos quando tínhamos aulas diferentes. Colocávamos uma pedra em cima dos nossos bilhetes e amarrávamos um fio de cabelo para sabermos de quem era. 

Mas principalmente, era onde podíamos ser nós mesmos. Eles não podiam chorar na frente de ninguém por serem meninos, então quando se machucavam ou alguém era muito maldoso, sempre corriam para as raízes e deixavam as lágrimas cair.

Eu chorava porque falavam que eu tinha uma testa grande, Naruto chorava porque o chamavam de burro e Sasuke chorava por seu irmão ausente. 

\- Ele disse que ia voltar essa semana. – ele choramingava. – Mas não voltou. Acho que meus pais odeiam ele. 

\- Isso é mentira, meus pais disseram que pais não podem odiar os filhos. – Naruto respondeu imediatamente.

\- Como assim? – perguntei, realmente interessada naquela teoria.

\- É impossível os pais odiarem os filhos. Não dá. – ele explicou e eu o encarei encantada com todo aquele conhecimento. – É verdade, Sasuke, meus pais nunca mentiram!

Sasuke encarou o amigo com curiosidade e enxugou o rosto na manga. 

\- Seu irmão deve estar em um lugar secreto e não pode falar pra ninguém. Tenho certeza!

\- É... Pode ser. 

Ele deu um sorriso e eu fiquei feliz por saber que os pais de Sasuke não odiavam seu irmão.

\- Vem, vamos pegar minhocas! – Naruto sugeriu e nós levantamos em um pulo e fomos correndo mexer na terra. 

Mas por mais que eu tentasse, não consegui parar de me perguntar que lugar secreto o irmão de Sasuke tinha ido. 

Eram raras as vezes que Sasuke realmente chorava e falava do seu irmão, normalmente ele se encolhia no canto das raízes e ficava calado por muito tempo, enquanto brincávamos e Naruto tagarelava. Não entendia direito porque ele não queria brincar, nós estávamos nos divertindo tanto! Ele não percebia que não precisava de seu irmão para brincar?

Mas eu o deixava quieto, porque não queria fazê-lo ficar ainda mais triste. Eu não gostava de vê-lo chorar, preferia muito mais quando ele sorria para mim e eu sorria de volta. Era como se pudéssemos ler a mente um do outro e transmitir a felicidade. 

Nesses casos eu percebia que os olhos de Sasuke estavam distantes e que o negro parecia um vazio que eu podia explorar, como o escuro do meu quarto que eu odiava. Ele normalmente me encarava de volta e dava um meio sorriso que eu sabia que era forçado. Mas algo naquele sorriso me dizia para não investigar e não perguntar nada, então eu acenava com a cabeça e continuava ouvindo Naruto. 

\- Ei, Sasuke! O que foi? – Naruto perguntava de vez em quando. Ele não era tão perceptivo quanto eu, ele não entendia que Sasuke talvez quisesse ficar em sua bolha de tristeza. 

\- Nada! – mas os olhos dele sempre diziam outra coisa. Sua voz falhava e sua boca tremia. Eu conhecia essa expressão, eu fazia todo dia quando era mais nova e minha mãe insistia em me dar verduras de almoço.

Eu percebia que ele não queria falar, mas também conhecia Naruto e sabia que ele conseguia tudo o que ele queria por causa de sua persistência. 

\- Quem nada é peixe! – ele sempre respondia, como se sua afirmação fosse a mais brilhante possível toda vez. – Vamos lá tentar pegar umas balas da bolsa da diretora! 

O sorriso cativante de Naruto e seu entusiasmo exagerado em ir comer balas sempre nos fazia levantar também e, quando eu tinha sorte, eu conseguia ver a sombra de um sorriso brotando no rosto de Sasuke. 

Depois de doces, esquecíamos qualquer tristeza, mas mesmo depois de anos, eu nunca esqueci o olhar que Sasuke tinha naquelas tardes.

 

**III**

A minha primeira lembrança de chorar de rir foi alguns anos depois, quando ainda éramos crianças, mas nos sentíamos adultos, porque afinal, sabíamos de tudo sobre tudo. Estávamos escondidos nas raízes em uma brincadeira de caça ao tesouro, éramos um time e precisávamos planejar uma estratégia infalível para decifrar as pistas e ganhar o jogo.

Naruto, que odiava perder, já tinha pensando em mil jeitos criativos de encontrarmos o tesouro sem ter que decifrar as pistas, enquanto Sasuke, com a mesma aversão pela derrota, se concentrava em analisá-las com muita concentração. 

Apesar de todos os nossos esforços, ficamos em segundo lugar, perdendo para o time de um dos meninos mais inteligentes da nossa sala, o Shikamaru. Eu não gostava muito dele, porque ele era preguiçoso e mesmo assim ganhava os jogos de estratégia e eu achava extremamente injusto o talento vencer o esforço. 

Frustrados e derrotados, nos encontramos depois da aula para reavaliar nossa conduta. 

\- A gente só perdeu porque você me confundiu com a última pista! – Sasuke acusou Naruto, como eu previ que iria acontecer. Apesar de serem melhores amigos, eles brigavam sempre por coisas irrelevantes, sem perceber que eram exatamente iguais em muitas maneiras. 

Enquanto eles brigavam e culpavam um ao outro por uma coisa que obviamente era inevitável, eu pensei em algum jeito de fazê-los sentir-se melhor pela derrota. 

\- Ei, e se nós fizéssemos nosso próprio tesouro? – sugeri, feliz. – E daqui uns anos, podemos desenterrar e vender, já que coisas antigas sempre são valiosas!

Vi o sorriso dos meninos se abrirem e fiquei satisfeita com a minha própria ideia. Mais tarde, nos encontramos com uma coisa valiosa de cada um.

\- Olha, eu encontrei esse baú em casa. – falei, mostrando um pequeno baú que minha mãe usava para guardar suas joias. Eu tinha certeza que ela não ia sentir falta e ele não era brilhante, nem nada. 

\- Eu começo! – Naruto exclamou, tirando um pequeno livro de dentro de sua blusa. – Meu padrinho escreveu esse livro e tem o meu nome, é de onde meu pai tirou a ideia pro meu nome! 

\- O que é um padrinho? – perguntei, pegando o livro e lendo o título com dificuldade. 

\- É tipo um segundo pai! Se algum dia meu pai viajar, meu padrinho que vai cuidar de mim, legal, né? – respondeu, eufórico e eu acenei que sim com a cabeça.

Devia ser legal ter dois pais. 

\- Esse livro não é valioso! – Sasuke acusou. 

\- É sim! Só tem ele com o meu nome! – Naruto retrucou e colocou o livro dentro do baú, empurrando até o fundo. – O que você trouxe de tão especial?

Sasuke segurava alguma coisa bem apertado perto do seu corpo e parecia hesitante em mostrar, então eu mostrei o que eu tinha levado. Era o meu laço vermelho favorito, que eu tinha começado a usar depois que a minha amiga Ino me ensinou a não ter vergonha do tamanho da minha testa.

\- Sakura-chan! Vão existir laços vermelhos no futuro! – Naruto reclamou.

\- Não como esse, esse é especial! Ele tem poderes. – falei, sabendo que ele não ia entender.

\- Não acredito! – ele insistiu, mas eu já tinha colocado o laço dentro do baú. 

Então, olhamos para Sasuke e ele encarou o chão quando estendeu uma foto sua nas costas de um menino mais velho que era muito parecido com ele. Os dois estavam sorrindo e pareciam extremamente felizes, paralisados naquela imagem como se nada no exterior os afetasse. 

Mesmo com toda a minha inocência eu percebi que não era a foto que era valiosa para Sasuke, mas sim o momento congelado nela, um instante de pura felicidade, no qual ele estava com seu amado irmão. Um momento que talvez não vivesse muitas vezes. 

Eu lembro do silêncio que se estabeleceu depois e como eu e Naruto não sabíamos o que falar. Nós não sabíamos como Sasuke se sentia e não entendíamos o que tudo aquilo significava, mas decidimos silenciosamente que se era precioso para ele, era precioso para nós.

Peguei a foto com cuidado e coloquei dentro do baú e o fechei. Naruto cavou um buraco e nós enterramos nossas memórias dentro, como se fossem uma relíquia imortal que seria procurada por todos os melhores colecionadores do mundo. 

Sasuke pegou uma tesoura de seu estojo e escreveu um 7 na árvore, em cima de onde tínhamos enterrado.

\- Por que sete? – eu e Naruto perguntamos em uníssono. 

\- Porque hoje é dia 7 e temos 7 anos e todos tiramos 7 naquele trabalho. E não podemos escrever nossos nomes, se não vão descobrir. – ele explicou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Mas para nós, fazia todo sentido do mundo. 

Quando finalmente o número estava cravado e nosso tesouro enterrado, sentamos na terra e ficamos conversando sobre o último episódio de um desenho de ninjas que assistíamos todos os dias. De repente, Naruto fez um expressão de puro horror e levantou-se ao exclamar:

\- Eu acho que minha lição de casa estava dentro daquele livro! 

Eu encarei Sasuke e demorou segundos para começarmos a gargalhar até nossos olhos lacrimejarem. Naruto coçou sua cabeça e deu um sorriso nervoso, mas logo juntou-se a nós, enquanto lágrimas caiam de nossos olhos, expressando a euforia das nossas risadas.

E se eu pudesse congelar um momento, seria aquele. De nós rindo excessivamente e felizes de verdade, com todas as nossas essências expostas, em nossa forma mais pura e inocente, ainda tão intocáveis pelas crueldades do mundo. Com nossas lágrimas só de felicidade e nosso futuro todo pela frente, com toda a incerteza do que poderia acontecer e milhares de escolhas a serem feitas.

Seria uma linda foto de três crianças esperançosas por um futuro em que estariam juntas e se divertindo da mesma forma, com sorrisos no rosto e amor nos olhos.


	2. E as cores

**I**

Quando já sabíamos multiplicar e tínhamos aulas diferentes de educação física, as vozes dos meninos começaram a mudar e eu não perdia a chance de pegar no pé deles toda vez que desafinavam. Sasuke me mandava calar a boca e Naruto apenas ficava extremamente ofendido. Mas eles se vingavam quando eu tinha que usar uniforme esportivo ao criticar os caroços que estavam crescendo no meu peito e as minhas coxas, que estavam ficando gordas.

Cedo ou tarde, éramos pré-adolescentes em puberdade, todos espinhentos e com pensamentos confusos sobre o que era todos aqueles pelos e sentimentos. Os garotos começaram a me olhar diferente e eu virei uma mulherzinha, como minha mãe me explicou.

Ela também explicou que eu teria sentimentos diferentes pelos meninos e que devia aprender a me maquiar, me depilar e comprar roupas que combinassem mais com o meu corpo. Quando eu fiz 14 anos, ela me deu um sutiã que era obviamente largo demais para mim e que eu odiava usar. 

Eu não entendia a importância daquilo tudo, eu ainda gostava de fazer as mesmas coisas de sempre. Jogava video-games, brincava de esconde-esconde e ainda encontrava Naruto e Sasuke atrás da árvore perto do parquinho para conversar sobre coisas que ninguém mais sabia e jogar baralho. 

As raízes já não nos servia de esconderijo, mas eram confortáveis para encostar, tinha se tornado um ótimo lugar para ler e fazer trabalhos da escola. Eu sabia que muitos alunos queriam sentar-se ali no tempo livre, mas ninguém ousava, porque era tão nosso como a nossa própria casa e as pessoas tinha um entendimento silencioso sobre isso. 

Conforme os anos passaram, Sasuke e Naruto se tornaram extremamente competitivos um com o outro e pareciam querer se superar em todos os aspectos.

Sasuke, que ainda era extremamente inteligente e tirava notas excepcionais, tinha se tornado absolutamente popular com as meninas, enquanto Naruto, que continuava indo mal nos estudos, não tinha tanto sucesso. Eu percebia que a atenção que Sasuke recebia incomodava muito seu melhor amigo. 

Mas o que Naruto não notava era que ele era muito mais extrovertido e tinha muitos amigos, enquanto Sasuke era mais fechado e andava praticamente só com a gente. Por isso, existiam muitos boatos sobre a sua pessoa, como se ele fosse um mistério ambulante. Inventavam milhares de histórias e isso acabou criando uma aura de “cara popular” em volta dele que era completamente falsa. Na verdade, ele era apenas introvertido e não gostava de ficar falando da sua vida, não existia nada de excepcional em seu caráter e eu sabia disso.

Muitas meninas me odiavam por ser a única amiga mulher de Sasuke, mas eu não ligava, eu não entendia o seu apelo, mesmo sabendo que ele era um dos mais bonitos da escola. Eu o via praticamente todos os dias desde que éramos crianças, então não enxergava tudo isso que elas viam.

Eu lembro como se fosse ontem do dia em que eu finalmente entendi o sentimento de todas aquelas meninas que me encaravam com lasers nos olhares por estar andando ao lado de Sasuke e todas as vezes que elas suspiravam ao vê-lo nas aulas de educação física.

Não foi em um dia especial, quando ele estava saindo de uma piscina ou alguma coisa assim. Ou quando ele fez alguma coisa extremamente fofa pra mim. Não, foi em um dia qualquer de outono, quando estávamos matando aula de matemática na nossa árvore, jogando baralho.

\- Sakura, o que raios é isso que você está usando? – Naruto apontou para os meus peitos, rindo. Meu sutiã marcava minha blusa e era possível ver a estampa dele claramente por trás do branco.

\- Cala a boca! – berrei de volta, me cobrindo com os braços.

\- Você não precisa usar isso, não tem nada ai! – ele insistiu, enquanto eu ficava vermelha. Não sei a partir de que ponto eu me importava com Naruto olhando para os meus peitos, mas tinha se tornado mais frequente e mais incômodo. 

\- Pelo menos eu não tenho pelo na cara! – retruquei, apontando para os pequenos pelos que estavam crescendo no bigode do meu amigo. Eram muito loiros e quase imperceptíveis, mas eu precisava me defender de alguma forma.

\- Não falei por mal! Olhe a Ino e a Hinata, por exemplo, elas sim podem usar.... 

Mas antes dele completar a frase, eu já tinha lhe socado no braço. Naruto era inconveniente, mas nada do que ele tinha falado era mentira, minhas amigas eram muito mais avantajadas do que eu. E elas pareciam ter uma noção muito maior do que era o universo feminino. Ino vivia me dizendo para fazer minhas sobrancelhas ou usar um pouco de maquiagem para ressaltar meus olhos verdes.

Eu simplesmente não entendia como tirar pelos do meu rosto e colocar tinta na minha cara ia fazer eu me sentir melhor ou mais bonita. Eu não me importava com isso. “Assim os garotos nunca vão te notar!”, minha amiga insistia. Mas pra que eu iria querer que os garotos me notassem? Eles eram completamente idiotas.

\- Naruto, você deu as cartas errado de novo, babaca. – Sasuke falou, mostrando o baralho e eu ri com a ironia dos meus pensamentos anteriores – Me dá aqui. 

Antes de dar as cartas, Sasuke enrolou a manga de seu uniforme para cima e eu encarei o seu ante braço com uma curiosidade nova. Nunca tinha o visto desse jeito, enquanto se movia e retraia, mostrando os pequenos músculos que se formavam em seu bíceps. Subi meu olhar para seus olhos e os vi se mexendo rapidamente enquanto dava as cartas com destreza, o jeito que seus olhos se mexiam eram fascinante e sua boca entre aberta me pareceu extremamente atrativa por algum motivo. 

Eu não entendia exatamente o que estava acontecendo e nem porque eu não conseguia parar de encará-lo. Por que eu nunca tinha o visto daquele jeito? O conhecia faz anos e mesmo assim, nunca notei a curva de sua boca ou a definição de seu maxilar. 

Anos e anos e como eu nunca tinha notado a beleza de seus olhos? 

Naquele dia, quando Sasuke me encarou de volta, eu desejei estar usando maquiagem.

 

**II**

No colegial, eu tive as minhas primeiras experiências. Depois de finalmente entender o que as meninas queriam dizer com tudo que eu achava desnecessário antes, eu passei a andar um pouco mais com elas do com meus dois amigos. Ino tornou-se minha melhor amiga e me ensinou a conviver no universo feminino de uma forma que eu nunca conseguiria sozinha. 

\- Eu não acredito que você é amiga de infância de Sasuke Uchiha e nunca pegou ele. – ela dizia quase todo dia. A verdade é que eu não tinha esses sentimentos por Sasuke. Eu sabia que ele era bonito e eu sentia atração por ele, mas não iria estragar nossa amizade por uma paixonite de momento. Mas não importava o quanto eu falasse isso para Ino, ela simplesmente não entendia.

\- Ele não é tudo isso que vocês acham... – eu respondia normalmente. E era verdade. Todas tratavam ele como se ele fosse algum deus que desceu a terra, só porque ele era educado e inteligente, mas na verdade eu sabia que ele não podia se importar menos com essas meninas que davam em cima dele. 

\- Eu não aguentou mais essas meninas frescas que ficam querendo dar pra mim. – ele disse um dia e eu ri, pensando em todas as vezes que Ino falou que tentou investir nele. – Eu juro que algum dia eu vou falar a verdade para elas. Dai você não vai poder me culpar por fazê-las chorar.

\- Isso é muito cruel. – retruquei. – Não faz isso, elas tem sentimentos e realmente querem dar pra você, sabe?

Rimos e Naruto bufou inconformado.

\- Como você pode ter todas essas meninas querendo transar com você e você não pegar uma? Se eu tivesse essa sua sorte...! 

Quis dizer que uma delas, a Hinata, era realmente apaixonada por ele e iria transar com ele na primeira oportunidade. Mas eu sabia que pra ela era muito mais do que isso, que ela gostava mesmo dele, então preferi ficar quieta. Não queria fazer Naruto magoa-la ao ficar com ela e depois largar.

\- Quem disse que eu não pego ninguém? – Sasuke perguntou com uma expressão de provocação. Eu sabia que ele estava brincando, mas uma parte de mim não deixou de pensar que talvez ele transasse bastante com várias meninas. Aquilo teve um efeito que eu não esperava, muito mais intenso do que eu pensava que seria.

\- Que?! Quem?! – Naruto parecia extasiado e ao mesmo tempo muito bravo por não saber de nada. Sasuke riu e o amigo deu-lhe um soco no braço, enquanto eu só conseguia pensar com quais meninas Sasuke tinha ficado.

Eu já tinha beijado homens também, mas era virgem e nunca tinha amado ninguém de verdade. Foi com Sasuke que eu bebi, fumei e senti o que me pareceu amor pela primeira vez. 

Costumávamos ir para baixo da arquibancada para matar aula quando estava chovendo ou tínhamos um horário apertado. Naruto tinha viajado com a sua família e faltou naquela semana. 

\- Olha o que eu trouxe. – ele tirou um cigarro de maconha da mochila e eu sorri. Eu confiava em Sasuke, se ele achava que era bom, eu sabia que estava tudo bem em experimentar. Eu era jovem e queria saber as sensações do mundo, conhecer e ter todo tipo de experiência que pudesse ter.

Ele acendeu, tragou e passou pra mim. Tentei, em vão, fazer como ele, mas tossi, fazendo-o rir.

\- Você tem que inalar primeiro, depois soltar. – ele disse e eu tentei de novo, dessa vez conseguindo. A sensação foi boa, me senti leve, relaxada, com nenhuma preocupação e sem nenhuma noção de responsabilidade.

Ficamos um bom tempo fumando e conversando sobre coisas aleatórias da vida e eu pensei que talvez aquilo não fosse tão bom se ele não estivesse comigo.

Minha experiência com bebida foi diferente. Eu comecei a beber quando fomos a uma festa na casa da Ino, Sasuke e Naruto insistiram para que fizéssemos um esquenta antes e nos entupimos de vodka. Quando chegamos na casa dela, já estávamos muito bêbados.

O que eu lembro daquela festa é vomitar no banheiro dela, enquanto Sasuke segurava meu cabelo e Naruto desmaiava na sala. Ele quase teve que ir pro hospital naquele dia e eu nunca vi Sasuke tão assustado quanto quando ele viu o Naruto inconsciente no chão. 

Depois daquela festa, maneiramos bastante com as bebidas e aprendemos a beber moderadamente em conjunto, em um acordo silencioso de que nunca mais íamos nos preocupar com futuros PTs.

No segundo ano, Naruto começou a sair com Hinata, não por intervenção minha. Aparentemente ele estava realmente a levando a sério e eu percebi que ele começou a gostar bastante dela também. Isso resultou em uma ausência dolorosa dele em nossos encontros. Apesar de gostar de sair só com Sasuke, Naruto tinha uma energia contagiante que nos mantinha juntos e fazia tudo ficar mais leve.

Estávamos nas raízes em um fim de tarde, quando Sasuke perguntou:

\- Por que você não está namorando, Sakura?

O encarei surpresa, nós normalmente não falávamos sobre relacionamentos. Eu não sabia responder aquela pergunta. Eu tinha pretendentes e chances de ter um namorado se eu quisesse, mas alguma coisa parecia não estar certa, alguma coisa dentro de mim me impedia.

\- Não sei. – respondi, sincera. Não sabia mentir para ele, nunca soube. – E você?

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Não sei também. – disse e eu sorri. Não sabia o que eu estava sentindo, mas se ele estivesse sentindo a mesma coisa, era bom saber que tinha alguém que me entendia. 

Nós nos encaramos por um tempo, pensando no que exatamente era aquele novo clima que tinha se estabelecido e porque parecíamos tão confortáveis com ele. Era estranho porque eu já tinha pensado em beijá-lo e eu me sentia atraída por ele, mas ao mesmo tempo tínhamos toda essa carga de história na nossa amizade que nos impedia de passar a linha.

Ficamos naquele imaginário, presos no cenário do “e se” por uns bons minutos, antes de eu quebrar o contato visual e falar que precisávamos começar nosso trabalho de álgebra. Ele concordou desconfortável e começamos, parando de pensar em relacionamentos.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que eu estava sentindo toda vez que ele se aproximava para me explicar alguma coisa, mas sabia que nunca tinha me sentido daquela forma por ninguém.

 

**III**

Se eu soubesse que aquele ano novo iria ser do jeito que foi, talvez eu me esforçasse mais para criar memórias boas, tirasse mais fotos, bebesse mais. Talvez eu risse mais e os fizesse rir mais. Se eu soubesse, eu não deixaria Naruto passar tanto tempo com Hinata e faria Sasuke se esforçar menos nos estudos para matar mais aula. 

Mas eu nunca poderia ter imaginado. Porque apesar de termos imaginação infinita, nosso poder de auto defesa e negação ainda é maior. Apesar de ser imaginável, era impossível que aquilo fosse acontecer, aquele cenário simplesmente não passava pela minha mente.

Como se fosse uma peça do destino, foi no ano novo que tudo desandou.

Estávamos em uma praia com os nossos amigos da escola, era o nosso último ano e aquela viagem era como se fosse a nossa despedida. Iríamos fazer promessas um para os outros de não sumir, mentir que manteríamos contato e lembrar dos melhores momentos uns com os outros. Saber disso era um acordo mútuo para nos fazer nos sentir melhor ao deixar todo aquele passado para trás.

Mas eu não conseguia deixar de ficar triste por passar por aquela fase. Eu sabia que nada seria o mesmo, que eu não veria aquelas pessoas todos os dias e que eu teria responsabilidades e contas para pagar. Que nenhum pôr-do-sol seria tão lindo quanto os que assistíamos ao matar aula ou que nenhuma bebida seria tão proibida quanto as que tomávamos no intervalo. Tudo perderia sua magia e nada seria igual. 

No fim de tarde do último dia do ano, Naruto estava sentado na areia, suas pernas enroscando Hinata, que estava encostada nele com os olhos fechados. Eles estavam namorando há um tempo e era maravilhoso ver que o meu amigo correspondia os sentimentos puros de alguém como Hinata. 

Ino estava se agarrando com algum cara que ela tinha conhecido naquela tarde, me deixando sozinha na areia da praia, com os nossos outros colegas de classe que eu esqueceria os nomes em menos de cinco anos. Sasuke sentou-se do meu lado e colocou um braço no meu ombro, me puxando para perto de si.

Senti o odor forte de álcool e sorri para ele, feliz por pelo menos um de nós estar realmente se divertindo. 

\- Por que você está tão triste? É ano novo! – perguntou, alto demais. Não quis enche-lo com a minha melancolia, então apenas dei de ombros. – Não vou deixar você ficar triste! Vem comigo!

Ele tentou me puxar ao se levantar, mas fui eu que acabei o ajudando, já que ele estava cambaleando com uma garrafa em mãos. Sasuke me levou para um lugar afastado e me disse para escalar algumas pedras com ele, prometendo que ia valer a pena. 

Com extra cuidado, o ajudei a escalar e fizemos uma pequena trilha juntos, até chegarmos em uma pequena praia deserta. 

\- Não contei para mais ninguém sobre essa praia, então não vai sair espalhando! – ele disse, mas eu tinha certeza que os donos da casa que estávamos alugando estavam bem cientes daquele lugar. Nos aconchegamos na areia e vimos o sol se por em silêncio, Sasuke já estava quase sóbrio e eu estava sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem com toda a nostalgia que estava batendo ao ouvir as risadas e berros vindo do outro lado da praia. 

\- Nada vai ser igual, não é? – choraminguei, encarando-o. 

Ao notar meu rosto choroso, ele se sobressaiu e me abraçou de lado. 

\- Não, vai ser melhor. – respondeu, mas eu não acreditei. Como seria melhor? Eu não os veria todos os dias. – Eu, você e o idiota vamos para a mesma faculdade. Vamos alugar um lugar só nosso e será como sempre. 

Acenei com a cabeça, querendo acreditar que a vida podia ser tão perfeita, quando comecei a ouvir os fogos que antecediam a contagem regressiva para o ano novo. Levantei-me em um salto, puxando Sasuke comigo.

\- Vamos! Temos que ir comemorar!

Mas ele parecia hesitar. 

\- Ah... – reclamou. – Vamos ficar mais um pouco. 

O encarei surpresa, mas não relutei. Era Sasuke afinal, meu melhor amigo de infância, eu não me sentiria melhor com nenhuma outra pessoa do mundo. Fizemos a contagem para nós mesmos e vimos os fogos de cima das pedras, criando um refúgio com a minha canga. 

No som da meia noite, ouvimos berros, risadas e mais fogos. Pensei em como todos estavam felizes do outro lado e desejei estar lá. Mas então, encarei o perfil de Sasuke e vi seu meio sorriso em seu rosto perfeito e seus olhos refletindo as luzes dos fogos e mudei de ideia imediatamente. Ali era exatamente onde eu queria estar.

Ele virou-se para me encarar e disse:

\- Feliz ano novo, Sakura Haruno. 

\- Feliz ano novo, Sasuke Uchiha. 

Sorrimos um para o outro e continuamos abraçados. Então, um ímpeto de coragem tomou conta das minhas ações e eu pensei que eu poderia fazer o que eu quisesse aquela hora, que eu era invencível. Era um ano completamente novo, tudo iria mudar e eu não tinha nada a perder. Me deixando levar por essa nova sensação de estranho poder, eu beijei Sasuke.

Eu o beijei com vontade, com todos os “e se” acumulados e toda a atração que eu sentia por ele desde o ensino fundamental, mas nunca admiti para mim mesma. E por um instante, tudo estava perfeito. Ele retribuiu e nos beijamos como se fosse o último beijo das nossas vida.

E foi. Por aqueles longos minutos que se passaram, foi. Éramos aquele momento e nada mais, tudo o que importava era o nosso calor se espalhando por todo o meu corpo e os nosso lábios movimentando-se com destreza e ardor. Nada mais importava, o futuro não existia e o passado cheio de luxuria estava nos alcançando e agradecendo. 

E, novamente, se eu soubesse o que aconteceria, eu nunca teria parado de beijá-lo. Eu não o deixaria atender o celular, nós ainda estaríamos naquela pedra, provando o nosso amor sem palavras.

Mas quando o celular tocou, eu disse que era melhor ele atender, porque talvez fosse o seu irmão querendo desejar-lhe feliz ano novo. Quando lembro disso, a primeira coisa que me vem em mente é quão perto eu estava de sua mão. O quão facilmente eu podia ter evitado aquela noticia de chegar. 

A segunda coisa é a expressão de Sasuke, que me assombra toda noite antes de dormir. Ele não precisou dizer nada para eu perceber que alguma coisa estava errada. Depois disso, pareceu que tudo andou em câmera lenta, ele levantando-se inquieto, enquanto eu perguntava em vão o que tinha acontecido.

Ele correndo para a praia e eu indo atrás dele, com uma sensação terrível de pavor que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Como a sua expressão, seus gritos ainda ecoam no meu ouvido como se nunca tivessem parado. Eu o vi cair de joelhos na areia e eu não conseguia ouvir, nem ver mais nada, apenas aquela pessoa completamente em pânico na minha frente, se fechando em seu mundo de dor. 

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido depois disso. Eu vi Naruto correr na nossa direção e fazer milhares de perguntas não respondidas, vi olhos curiosos tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e desconhecidos cochichando. 

De repente, me vi naquele gira-gira novamente. E tudo estava rodando, as cores estavam se misturando, o vento que batia no meu rosto me fazia lacrimejar e os gritos ainda eram histéricos. E eu estava tentando agarrar desesperadamente a vida real, sentindo minhas mãos escorregarem cada vez mais, enquanto encarava as faces na minha frente que dessa vez não estavam sorridentes. 

Tudo rodava, rodava e rodava. 

Pouco a pouco, voltei ao chão e o que sobrou foram o reflexo de três crianças, que choravam alto e acreditavam que o mundo já não era tão colorido e alegre como os fizeram acreditar no passado. 

 

**IV**

Aquele dia foi quando Sasuke se perdeu. De mim, de Naruto, dele mesmo. Ele era um reflexo de sua própria imagem, um fantasma de sua essência e já não sabíamos lidar com o que ele tinha se tornado. Apenas uma existência vazia e sem cor.

Tivemos que convencê-lo a ir no enterro e ele só acabou indo porque Naruto deu-lhe um soco no rosto, o que foi uma das coisas mais assustadoras que eu já tive que presenciar.

Eram três caixões e três lápides diferentes. Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi Uchiha. Toda a família que restava de Sasuke agora estava embaixo daquela terra, enterrados naquele lugar que não significava nada, inalcançáveis e incomunicáveis. 

Eu e Naruto choramos muito e prestamos nossas condolências, dizendo algumas poucas palavras, lembrando do que conhecíamos dos pais de Sasuke. De Itachi, não podíamos falar muito, não o vimos muito e ele quase nunca estava em casa quando íamos visitar os Uchiha.

Sasuke permaneceu imóvel durante todo o evento. Não prestou nenhum depoimento, não chorou, nem falou com ninguém e quando tudo acabou, virou-se e foi embora, sem cumprimentar ninguém. Lembro de ver suas costas se afastando e pensar que a distância não era apenas física, eu o sentia cada vez mais longe, como se uma barreira tivesse sido criada entre nós, uma que eu nunca conseguiria quebrar. 

\- Deixei-o ir. – Naruto disse, quando eu me movi para segui-lo. – Temos que segurar as pontas aqui. E acho que ele precisa ficar sozinho. 

\- Ele não tem para onde ir, Naruto. – murmurei, segurando meus soluços, mas fiquei e fomos os anfitriões por algumas horas junto com os nossos pais.

\- Foi um incêndio terrível. – ouvi por trás. – Um alívio que pelo menos o caçula não estava em casa naquela noite. Ainda mais sabendo que o mais velho se matou ao ver os pais mortos... Uma verdadeira tragédia.

Meu estômago embrulhou e eu quis vomitar. Não conseguia ficar mais um minuto ali ouvindo aquelas pessoas fingindo que realmente se importavam com Sasuke e sua família. Encarei Naruto com horror e vi que ele estava se sentindo da mesma forma.

\- Vamos sair daqui, por favor. – sugeri e ele acenou com a cabeça. Nos despedimos de nossos pais e saímos andando sem rumo, sabendo que qualquer lugar era melhor que ali. 

\- Por que Jiraya não veio? - perguntei, me referindo ao padrinho do Naruto, tentando puxar um assunto inofensivo e menos enlouquecedor. 

\- Ele está fora do país fazendo alguma pesquisa pro livro idiota dele. – ele respondeu com amargura. Eu não sorri, não conseguia fingir que tudo não estava desmoronando. 

Ficamos em silêncio e nos vimos indo inconscientemente para as raízes da nossa antiga escola, aquele lugar tão familiar que nos parecia tão oportuno naquele momento. Não sei por quanto tempo andamos ou qual foi a distância que percorremos, mas quando vimos a árvore, a luz do sol já estava fraca.

Eu me sentei e coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos, tentando criar uma barreira entre mim e o mundo. Pensar tinha se tornado um esforço muito grande.

\- Sakura... – Naruto murmurou com a voz falha. – Sasuke não chorou. 

Ergui a cabeça apenas o suficiente para conseguir os olhos azuis marejados do meu amigo. 

\- Eu o conheço. Ele vai guardar tudo até o ponto de quebrar. – acenei com a cabeça. Eu sabia que ele era assim também. – E quando ele ceder, nós temos que estar lá por ele, promete?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, não querendo falar nada, porque sabia que ia chorar se começasse.

\- Não, é sério. – insistiu. – Isso pode durar anos. Mesmo que estivermos em lugares diferentes, temos que prometer que vamos ser fortes por ele quando tudo explodir. 

Encarei seu olhar sério com apreensão, sabendo que seriedade era uma característica rara em Naruto. 

\- Eu prometo. – jurei, como se finalmente tivesse entendido o sentido de uma promessa e o que significava de verdade. 

Então ficamos sentados com a cabeça baixa, apenas ouvindo o vento e o barulho das árvores, que continuam existindo imponentes, independente da nossa miséria. Naquela hora, eu me perguntava como Sasuke estava e como ele iria superar aquilo. Me perguntava como eu poderia ajudar e como encararíamos isso juntos, como Naruto iria reagir e como isso tudo ia afetar nossos futuro.

Foquei em sentimentos e emoções, em probabilidades e no futuro. Lembrando-me constantemente que existia um novo órfão no mundo, que procurava um lugar para voltar e não tinha. 

Pensando na solidão, agarrei a minha promessa como dívida e lembrei-me dela todos os dias da minha vida, sabendo que algum dia, não importa o quanto demorasse, eu teria que cumpri-la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, comentem, critiquem, amem, façam o que quiserem <3


	3. A perdição e seu nome

**I**  
  
A faculdade se tornou exatamente o que Sasuke tinha previsto. Nós acabamos indo morar juntos em um apartamento perto de onde estudávamos e as coisas melhoraram desde daquele dia no ano novo. O luto afetou Sasuke permanentemente, mas eu ainda conseguia ver pequenos relances de sua antiga personalidade quando ele dava um meio sorriso, ou ajudava Naruto em seus trabalhos...  
  
Ele morou com Naruto e sua família até mudarmos para a cidade da nossa faculdade, onde tivemos bons momentos juntos. Eu estudava medicina e os dois estudavam direito, eles tinham o sonho de mudar o mundo para melhor de dentro do sistema, enquanto eu pensava mais praticamente e queria salvar vidas.  
  
Acho que o incêndio acabou afetando todos nós de formas diferentes.  
  
Nós éramos típicos jovens, achando que sabíamos de tudo e que tínhamos o mundo em nossas mãos. Nossos olhos estavam mais experientes e nossos corações mais calejados, mas ainda sentíamos a juventude em todas as nossas ações inconsequentes.   
  
Quando lembro dessa época, alguns episódios passam pela minha cabeça, como se quisessem competir para qual foi o mais irresponsável.   
  
Um que sempre aparece quando eu penso em irresponsabilidade foi quando resolvemos brincar de “Assassino” na festa que estávamos dando em nosso apartamento.   
  
Eu era a moderadora do jogo, porque estudar ainda era a minha prioridade apesar de tudo e medicina exigia um tempo mínimo de tempo livre, que eu preferia gastar fazendo outras coisas do que brincar.   
  
Quando designei todos as vítimas para os jogadores, me encontrei sozinha em casa, esperando para que viessem os problemas enquanto eu lia um livro de anatomia. Depois de algumas horas, alguns mortos começaram a aparecer e retomar a festa e eu sabia que Sasuke e Naruto seriam os últimos a voltar, eles sempre foram extremamente competitivos, e na faculdade não era diferente.  
  
Foi só depois de muitas horas, quando a maioria das pessoas já tinham embora e a música era apenas um barulho indistinguível no fundo, que Sasuke e Naruto apareceram pela porta, carregando um estranho entre eles. O sujeito estava com os braços enroscados nos pescoços dos meus amigos, posição que eu sempre me encontrava quando exagerava nas festas.  
  
Os encarei com desconfiança e perguntei:  
  
\- E ai, quem ganhou?  
  
Os dois responderam meu olhar com outro de culpa e eu suspirei, sabendo o que aquilo significava. Eles tinham feito alguma besteira e iriam jogar a responsabilidade de consertá-la em mim.  
  
Ajudaram o estranho a sentar no sofá e Naruto sentou-se ao seu lado, dizendo coisas que eu não consegui ouvir, enquanto Sasuke se afastava para conversar comigo.  
  
\- Nós estávamos um pouco envolvidos demais na brincadeira, quando acabamos assustando esse cara. – ele disse, me puxando para longe e colocando o braço em meu pescoço.  
  
\- Desde quando isso impediu vocês de ganhar alguma coisa?   
  
Vi o meio sorriso de Sasuke antes dele responder, sério:  
  
\- O cara tem síndrome do pânico. Acho que vamos ter que deixá-lo ficar aqui por um tempo até ele poder voltar pra casa dele.   
  
Franzi a testa, achando graça e raiva ao mesmo tempo.   
  
\- Que ideia idiota.   
  
\- Não podemos fazer nada, olhe para ele. – Sasuke apontou com a cabeça e eu vi o sujeito respirando fundo dentro de um saco de papel, enquanto se movia para frente e para trás. Percebi, então, que eles não estavam brincando.   
  
Encarei Naruto e ele deu de ombros, enquanto eu processava a ideia na minha cabeça. O pobre coitado deve ter sido assustado de verdade para ficar naquele estado e eu sabia, como futura médica, de que não adiantaria deixá-lo ir pra casa daquele jeito.   
  
Concordei e voltei para o meu ponto de estudo.   
  
\- Ah, aliás, óbvio que eu ganhei. – Sasuke disse baixinho e eu sorri, já imaginando.   
  
O cara com síndrome do pânico, que depois descobrimos se chamar Rock Lee, dormia no sofá e não causava muitos problemas. Demorou três semanas para ele conseguir sair da nossa casa e finalmente ir para a dele, mas a essa altura, ele já tinha se tornado um grande amigo.   
  
Fico me perguntando o que tinha em nossas mentes e deixar um estranho ficar na nossa casa por tanto tempo, sem nem conhecê-lo. Mas hoje percebo que o olhar de pânico de Lee e sua condição frágil não era muito diferente da de nós três. E que ao deixa-lo aos nossos cuidados, ali, na nossa casa, onde podíamos vê-lo e saber se ele estava bem, era como se disséssemos a nós mesmos que ficaríamos bem também e que todo aquele vazio era passageiro.   
  
Lee era o nosso pânico em forma física e não ousávamos deixa-lo ir enquanto ainda não estivesse pronto.  
  
Mas hoje temo dizer que ele foi embora cedo demais. Não estávamos prontos para deixa-lo ir. Era claro que o pânico ainda vivia muito sólido dentro de nós.  
  
  
**II**  
  
Entre festas, provas e estudos, nós três não saíamos com a mesma frequência de sempre. Naruto ainda namorava com Hinata e a relação deles estava mais séria do que nunca. Eu ficava realmente feliz por eles, porque era claro que ele era louco por ela e vice-versa.   
  
O amor daquela forma não me fazia tanta falta, eu estranhamente ficava satisfeita em ter meus dois melhores amigos quando voltasse para casa e aquilo parecia suficiente. Eu ainda não sabia que aquela nossa bolha de felicidade era extremamente frágil e ilusória.   
  
Ino, por outro lado, vivia no brutal mundo real, no qual ela tinha que ter dois trabalhos para poder pagar sua caríssima faculdade de moda e seus encontros com tantos pretendentes.   
  
De todos os amigos do colegial, ela era a única com quem eu ainda mantinha contato. Ainda éramos ótimas amigas e tínhamos uma relação engraçada de amor e ódio. Por sermos muito diferentes, brigávamos muito e estávamos sempre criticando as escolhas da outra, mas no fim, alguma coisa mais forte nos mantinha unidas e era isso que importava.  
  
Não era nenhuma novidade que ela tinha uma paixonite de infância por Sasuke, mas foi só quando ela me pediu para juntá-los que tudo realmente se tornou real na minha cabeça.

  
Eu não tinha pensando em Sasuke de outra forma desde que nos beijamos naquele ano novo. Algo na tragédia de tudo tinha bloqueado essas memórias e eu não conseguia processá-las na minha mente de forma agradável. Quando pensava em seu beijo, a sua imediata expressão de horror logo depois tomava conta dos meus pensamentos e eles me assombravam todos os dias.  
  
Era tão doloroso que era quase insuportável. Então eu suprimi, suprimi aquela parte de mim que o achava maravilhoso, que queria vê-lo de toalha saindo do banho todas as manhãs, que queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo todas as noites pós-festa, quando ele estava extremamente sonolento e com a voz rouca.   
  
Mas quando Ino perguntou se tudo bem ela investir nele, essas vontades voltaram para mim como um soco no estômago e eu não consegui dizer nada. Por que como diria que estava tudo bem? Como diria que não conseguia vê-lo com nenhuma outra pessoa e que ele - apesar de não estarmos juntos e talvez nunca ficássemos- era meu?   
  
Não sei se foi o destino, mas eu nunca precisei dizer nada a Ino. Também nunca pude fazer nada eu mesma sobre os meus próprios recém descobertos sentimentos.  
  
Eu devia ter percebido o que estava ocorrendo. Devia notar os sinais e todas as evidências claras do que estava prestes a acontecer. De que toda a fragilidade uma hora ia ser exposta e que a ligação em que estávamos nos equilibrando com tanto cuidado ia se romper.   
  
Mas eu estava ocupada demais aprendendo sobre tipo de deambulações para enxergar o estado de espírito dos meus amigos de infância e como aquilo tudo seria permanente.   
  
Hoje em dia, eu vejo as evidências como flashs. Enxergo tudo que deixei de testemunhar na época. Eu vejo as olheiras de Sasuke, vejo sua mala de viagem sempre meio arrumada, vejo suas notas caindo drasticamente, vejo sua antipatia e sua ausência em festas. Vejo seu meio sorriso se esvaindo cada vez mais, se tornando quase uma memória.   
  
Mas na época, já era tarde demais quando acordei na madrugada depois que tinha falado com Ino e vi Sasuke na sala com sua mala pronta.   
  
\- Onde você vai? – perguntei. Eu sabia que nós éramos a família dele e não tinha mais nenhum outro lugar que ele pudesse chamar de casa. Então para onde ele estaria indo no meio da madrugada com malas e olhar de perdição?  
  
\- Nenhum lugar. – ele respondeu ríspido e eu juntei as sobrancelhas. Sasuke nunca fora grosso comigo. Com Naruto talvez, mas até com ele eu sabia que era brincadeira e tratamento de irmãos, não um rancor real. Porém, naquele tom de voz eu notei a raiva, notei o rancor e insegurança.  
  
\- Você resolveu fazer as malas e sair de madrugada por que, então? – perguntei, querendo quebrar o clima. O olhar de Sasuke se virou para mim e o que eu vi é mais uma daquelas memórias que eu nunca esqueci. Assim como sua expressão no ano novo, eu vi a perdição em seus olhos negros, vi raiva, vi horror. No fim, eu vi a mesma negritude que eu via quando éramos crianças, mas alguma coisa estava diferente. Seus olhos estavam, de certa forma, ainda mais escuros. E ainda mais perdidos.  
  
Subitamente, percebi o quanto eu tinha ignorado todos os óbvios sinais de que alguma coisa estava errada. O quanto eu estava ausente da vida de Sasuke. E o quanto eu tinha deixado meu estado de negação me cegar para as suas verdadeiras intenções. Acho que nunca tinha entrado na minha cabeça que ele realmente poderia fazer alguma coisa definitiva.   
  
\- Eu preciso ir. – foi tudo o que ele disse, enquanto se levantava.   
  
\- Sasuke... – comecei, mas sua expressão me calou. Pela primeira vez, eu vi olhos mais determinados do que os de Naruto e eu percebi que nada do que eu dissesse ali iria fazê-lo mudar de ideia.   
  
Eu não sabia onde ele iria, nem o que ele ia fazer, mas tinha a certeza absoluta que alguma coisa tinha mudado em seu ser, que alguma coisa tinha quebrado. Que, apesar de estar a alguns passos de mim, estávamos a anos luz de distância.  
  
Não sei dizer o que me fez tirar essa conclusão, mas quando ele fechou a porta naquela madrugada, eu soube que nunca mais teríamos a mesma relação e que algo definitivo tinha mudado nele. Algo que eu nunca veria de novo.  
  
  
**III**  
  
Logo depois que ele foi embora, eu acordei Naruto e chorei por um bom tempo antes de finalmente conseguir falar:  
  
\- Sasuke foi embora.   
  
Meu amigo não fez nada por alguns segundos. Então, ele levantou-se subitamente e saiu correndo, de pijama e cabelos despenteados. Eu não fui atrás dele, eu sabia que Naruto tinha um jeito especial de resolver as coisas e sabia que a conexão que ele tinha com Sasuke era muito maior do que qualquer coisa que podíamos ter.   
  
O tempo que Naruto demorou para voltar pareceram anos e quando ele finalmente entrou pela porta, seus olhos estavam inchados e seu nariz estava sangrando. Sua mão estava machucada e sua respiração ofegante.   
  
Tentei segurar as minhas lágrimas, mas elas saíram assim que ele fechou a porta e entrou sem ninguém por trás. Eu esperava ver Sasuke cambaleante entrando, mas a porta fechou e ficou daquele jeito por muito tempo.  
  
Naruto parecia tão arrasado quanto eu, enquanto eu pegava um kit de medicina e limpava seu rosto. Em completo silêncio, eu o ajudei com seus machucados, enquanto a luz do sol aparecia sutilmente pela janela. No silêncio daquela manhã, percebi que estávamos sozinhos e que ficaríamos daquele jeito por um bom tempo.   
  
Foi só depois de uma semana que finalmente resolvemos tocar no assunto, depois de dias fingindo que nada tinha acontecido e retomado nossas vidas normalmente.   
  
\- Ele disse que precisava resolver uma coisa. – ele disse baixinho, quando tínhamos acabado de jantar. – Que tinha descoberto uma coisa e que tinha que ir ver se era verdade.   
  
Não ousei dizer nada, porque sabia que se abrisse a boca, iria chorar. Então apenas acenei com a cabeça.   
  
\- Ele estava agindo estranho há um tempo. Acho que tinha a ver com o incêndio.   
  
\- Por que... – tentei, esperando que a minha voz não falhasse. – Por que ele não falou nada? Por que simplesmente ir embora... ?   
  
Naruto desviou o olhar.  
  
\- Acho que ele não queria que nós largássemos tudo para ajuda-lo.   
  
\- Isso é idiotice. – soltei, com a amargura finalmente se mostrando no meu tom.   
  
Ficamos em silêncio novamente. Nada que disséssemos iria trazê-lo de volta.   
  
Sasuke não mandava mensagens, não ligava e não aparecia em nenhum lugar. Era como se ele nunca tivesse existido. Eu e Naruto vivíamos da forma que podíamos, mas o fantasma de Sasuke sempre aparecia para nos lembrar de nossas condições miseráveis.   
  
Até o dia que ele realmente apareceu.   
  
Eu estava estudando quando ouvi a porta se abrir.   
  
\- Naruto, eu comprei mais uns quinze pacotes de ramen, faça a festa. – disse, sem erguer o olhar. Foi só quando eu não ouvi o murmúrio de felicidade ou um agradecimento, que eu olhei para a porta e a vi aberta.  
  
\- Ei, fecha a porta! E de nada! – berrei para dentro do corredor, onde ficavam os quartos.   
  
Então, eu vi que a porta do quarto de Sasuke estava aberta e pensei que Naruto talvez estivesse apenas com saudades ou quisesse pegar alguma coisa lá, como acontecia muitas vezes. Mesmo assim, uma parte de mim tinha esperança de que talvez Sasuke tivesse voltado, de que talvez fosse ele que realmente estivesse naquele quarto depois de tanto tempo.  
  
Andei com cautela e finalmente criei coragem para olhar dentro do cômodo. Com um suspiro de exaltação, vi os cabelos negros bagunçados balançando rapidamente de um lado para o outro, enquanto ele procurava alguma coisa.  
  
Apesar de ter muito o que dizer, fiquei em silêncio. Seus olhos não encontravam os meus e ele parecia determinado em me ignorar. Achei que ficaria feliz em vê-lo ali, mas sua conduta fazia tudo ser ainda mais difícil. Estava claro que ele não estava de volta, não de verdade.  
  
\- Sasuke... – murmurei, mais para mim mesma do que para ele. Mais para ver se ele era de verdade.   
  
Ele não se virou. Algo em sua atitude me fez ficar com raiva. Raiva de todos os momentos que ele perdeu, de todos os dias que ele me fez ficar preocupada, em todos as piadas internas que ele já não era mais parte. Todas as memórias que formamos sem ele.  
  
\- Sasuke! – berrei, agora com lágrimas caindo. – O que você está fazendo?!  
  
Ele não me respondeu e pareceu ainda mais determinado em achar qualquer coisa que estivesse procurando, o que me deixou ainda mais brava.  
  
Eu entrei no quarto e puxei seu braço, fazendo-o finalmente me fitar. Meus olhos verdes marejados encontraram os raivosos negros dele. Se antes aquela negritude refletia em perdição e angustia, agora me pareciam apenas cheios de ódio, puro ódio e raiva. Estavam consumidos por esses sentimentos, sem espaço para mais nada.   
  
A mudança clara me fez soltá-lo imediatamente.  
  
\- O que... O que você está fazendo...? – perguntei novamente. – Por que...   
  
\- Isso não é da sua conta, Sakura, me deixa em paz. – ele ralhou e eu engoli um seco. Quem era essa pessoa? Quem era esse que estava me encarando com tanto ódio? Que parecia ter se perdido da vida.  
  
\- Não é da minha conta?! Você simplesmente foi embora! Com qualquer coisa que esteja fazendo, eu posso te ajudar, posso ir com você. Você sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui para...  
  
\- Eu não quero a sua ajuda! O que eu vou fazer, preciso fazer sozinho.   


\- O que isso quer dizer? Você não precisa fazer nada sozinho! Você tem a gente, quando você vai entender que...   
  
A essa altura, eu estava implorando. Suplicando para que ele ficasse, para que resolvêssemos qualquer coisa que ele estivesse lidando juntos. Para que ele não destruísse nossos laços, nossa relação, para que ele não tornasse aquela amargura em algo irreversível.  
  
\- Sakura. – ele me interrompeu com um tom determinado. – Nós percorremos o mesmo caminho por muito tempo, mas agora eu preciso ir sozinho.   
  
Quis berrar, chorar e prendê-lo dentro do quarto para que nunca mais saísse. Mas algo em seu olhar me fez sucumbir. Ele também estava me suplicando, estava implorando para que eu entendesse. Porque aquilo era doloroso para ambos, eu sabia.   
  
Ele pareceu finalmente achar o que estava procurando e colocou rapidamente em sua mochila.   
  
Quando ele passou por mim, ele parou por uns instantes e disse:  
  
\- Obrigada.   
  
E depois disso, eu ouvi a porta bater e tudo acabou tão rápido que pareceu ser um sonho.   
  
  
**IV**  
  
Eu nunca contei para Naruto o que tinha acontecido, acho que seria muito mais doloroso para ele saber que Sasuke tinha voltado e ele não teve a chance de encontra-lo para convencê-lo a ficar.   
  
Mas mesmo que eu quisesse, as circunstâncias não nos ajudaram.  
  
Naquele verão, como se o mundo estivesse testando todos os nossos limites, o padrinho de Naruto morreu em um acidente de avião. Jiraya sempre fora muito presente em nossas vidas, ele era como um tio legal que sempre nos deixava fazer o que quiséssemos. Quando estávamos na casa dele, ele nos deixava beber e fazer loucuras que nunca faríamos se estivéssemos com os nossos pais.  
  
Eu sabia que ele era como um segundo pai para Naruto e que essa perda deixaria uma cicatriz permanente no meu amigo. Apesar de estar presente, eu não sabia lidar com a situação. Era sempre Naruto que nos animava quando algo assim acontecia, era sempre ele que sabia o que dizer.   
  
E, apesar de tentar, eu nunca poderia compreender como era perder um ente querido tão próximo. Sasuke, se estivesse lá, saberia o que dizer, saberia como confortá-lo. Mas ele não estava e isso me fez ter ainda mais raiva e apreensão.   
  
Como ele não pôde ir no enterro de Jiraya? Como qualquer coisa que ele estivesse fazendo era mais importante que estar ali para o seu melhor amigo? O mesmo amigo que o acolheu na própria casa quando tudo pareceu dar errado?  
  
Sem Sasuke e sem Jiraya, tudo pareceu menos colorido. Eu e Naruto vivíamos na inércia e ignoramos qualquer assunto que nos remetesse as nossas perdas. Estávamos apenas sobrevivendo porque precisávamos e tudo parecia ter menos graça.  
  
Os últimos anos de faculdade foram como um borrão, lembro da formatura e dos sorrisos, lembro do meu alívio e da minha felicidade de finalmente poder fazer uma diferença no mundo. Lembro dos parabéns e do orgulho dos meus pais e de todos os sorrisos na plateia.   
  
Lembro de Naruto e eu comemorando sozinhos uma semana depois no nosso apartamento, enchendo a cara e relembrando dos velhos tempos. Lembro de termos falado que se Sasuke estivesse lá, tudo seria diferente e como ele reagiria em cada situação. Desejamos que ele estivesse lá, se formando com a gente, rindo das nossas besteiras e comemorando o fim daquela fase.   
  
E no fim, quando finalmente me mudei e Naruto foi morar junto com Hinata, deixamos aquele apartamento como nossa última lembrança de nossa vida jovem. E como um único pingo de esperança, para nos lembrar de que ali já foi um lar e que Sasuke era parte dele.  
  
Quando fechamos a porta naquele último dia de mudança, deixamos uma chave embaixo do tapete. Algum dia voltaríamos para casa e, quando acontecesse, estaríamos todos juntos novamente.   


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, espero que tenham gostado S2
> 
> PS: pra quem não sabe o que é Assassino: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin_(game), quem quiser uma explicação em português, me pergunta por review que eu respondo direitinho (seria mto grande colocar aqui) (:


	4. Consequentemente

**I**  
  
Crescer não foi tão ruim quanto eu achei que seria. Foi um processo lento e rápido ao mesmo tempo, daqueles que passam despercebidos na maioria das vezes. Até um dia estar trabalhando e ter que lidar com imposto de renda e resolver problemas no banco na madrugada de julho e perceber que você não é mais criança. Que você sabe o que é imposto de renda e sabe que o horário que banco fecha. E talvez isso te faça ser adulto, mesmo que você tenha os mesmos medos e sonhos de criança.  
  
Eu morava com o meu namorado, com quem eu tinha uma relação estável e normal, coisa que não me incomodava. A acomodação da minha vida era satisfatória e eu até gostava da mesmice da minha rotina de médica. Acho que fiquei muito tempo sem surpresas para voltar a gostar delas.  
  
Naruto estava casado com Hinata e era um advogado bem famoso, ele era conhecido por não se corromper, não importasse o caso. Eu não me surpreendia com isso, sempre soube que ele seria esse tipo de pessoa para sempre, aquele meu amigo sorridente que fazia o mundo um lugar melhor sem muitos esforços.  
  
Nós mantínhamos contato o quanto a vida adulta permitia, o que não era muito, já que ambos tínhamos rotinas muito ocupadas. Éramos amigos distantes que nos mantínhamos presentes com pequenos comentários em alguma foto no facebook e mensagens esporádicas dizendo que precisávamos sair.  
  
A verdade era que eu já não o conhecia muito bem como antes, não sabia de seus medos e inseguranças. Não o via chorar e nem falar coisas constrangedoras, não sabia reconhecer suas expressões quando estava mentindo. Nossa amizade que parecia tão sólida há anos parecia estar evaporando cada vez mais, em cada feriado que não passávamos juntos ou memórias que deixávamos de formar.  
  
Acho que a série de traumas que nos envolveram foi demais para que formássemos uma relação saudável. Como se falar com ele fosse um lembrete de tudo de ruim que já tinha acontecido. Sabia que ele também se sentia assim. Que lembrar de mim automaticamente o faria lembrar de Sasuke e Jiraya e isso era doloroso demais para superar.  
  
Então permanecíamos em um estado de inércia, adormecidos e fingindo que nada tinha nos separado.  
  
Até um dia, muitos anos depois de me aceitar como adulta, eu ouvi a campainha da minha porta como se fosse um dia qualquer. Não lembro exatamente o dia e nem porque meu namorado não estava em casa naquela tarde, mas lembro de achar que era alguém tentando vender alguma coisa.  
  
Abri a porta pronta para dispensar qualquer pessoa que me aparecesse, enquanto usava roupas completamente casuais e meu cabelo preso de qualquer jeito no topo da minha cabeça.  
  
Mas eu não vi um qualquer e nem precisei usar de discursos prontos para dispensá-lo. Quando percebi quem era, a última coisa que eu queria fazer era que ele fosse embora.  
  
Sasuke Uchiha estava parado na minha frente, me encarando como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós, como se ele não tivesse ficado anos desaparecido, sem dar nenhuma notícia. Como se ele não tivesse quebrado meu coração e se tornado a lembrança mais triste que eu tinha.  
  
\- Boa tarde. – foi o que ele resolveu dizer depois de tanto tempo.  
  
Eu não soube o que dizer. Eu pensei que me lembrava do rosto de Sasuke, de sua voz e de seus olhos, mas a verdade era que a realidade era muito diferente, era muito melhor. Seus olhos eram ainda mais intrigantes, sua voz muito mais misteriosa e seu rosto muito mais bonito.  
  
Quase não acreditei que ele realmente estava na minha frente, era como se todos os anos que eu tivesse vivido sem ele zombassem de mim, dizendo “como você achava que era feliz? Como você se deixou conformar?”.  
  
Tive vontade de chorar, mas existia uma parte muito orgulhosa que eu tinha cultivado nos meus anos adultos que me impediu.  
  
\- Quer entrar? – perguntei, não acreditando que estava o tratando com a mesma banalidade com que ele tinha me tratado.  
  
Ele não respondeu e entrou, esperando eu sentar na mesa de jantar para me acompanhar. Ele sentou do outro lado da mesa, longe demais, criando uma barreira ainda mais sólida entre nós. Com a luz mais forte, percebi os traços de seu envelhecimento. Seus traços estavam ainda mais definidos e seus olhos estavam mais cansados, mas ele continuava incrivelmente bonito.  
  
Percebi, com um suspiro, que meus sentimentos não tinham mudado nada e estava novamente no colegial, querendo beijá-lo como se nunca fôssemos nos ver de novo.  
  
Eu não disse nada, mas meu silêncio já dizia o suficiente. Meus olhos indagadores e minha posição de apreensão questionava tudo o que eu precisava. Ele percebeu, mas mesmo assim ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas decidindo o que realmente precisava ser dito e o que podíamos poupar.  
  
\- Depois de algum tempo na faculdade, eu percebi algumas coisas sobre o incêndio que matou minha família. – ele disse, simplesmente, de forma indiferente.

\- Você não precisa falar nada se não quiser. – eu respondi.  
  
Ele apenas me encarou em resposta e eu entendi: era claro que precisava. Não só ele tinha que me contar de alguma forma, eu também tinha que saber para ficar em paz.  
  
\- Não vou entrar em tecnicalidades, mas eu acabei descobrindo que Itachi não tinha se matado e que na verdade tinha sido assassinado por uma gangue que tinha se formado por causa da empresa Uchiha. Eles foram demitidos em uma injustiça e resolveram se vingar tentando divulgar toda a corrupção. Itachi, apesar de não se envolver com os esquemas, acabou descobrindo e tentando blindar meus pais dos ataques da gangue.  
  
“Eles descobriram e resolveram agir. O incêndio e o assassinato do meu irmão foram propositais.”  
  
Não soube o que dizer. Eu sempre suspeitei que Itachi não tinha se suicidado, mas nunca quis parar e pensar no assunto, preferia aceitar aquela dura mentira do que ter que encarar uma verdade ainda mais dolorosa. Sasuke não pensou assim, ele foi atrás da verdade e demorou anos para descobri-la.  
  
\- Sinto muito. – foi tudo que consegui dizer, ainda esperando respostas.  
  
\- Eu fui atrás deles, Sakura... Para me vingar.  
  
Tentei entender, mas não pude. Fiquei irritada por ele não ter nos contado tudo aquilo desde o começo e ainda mais por não ter nos chamado para ajuda-lo. Ele não parecia arrependido e eu não estava pronta para perdoá-lo, não depois de tudo o que ele nos tinha feito passar.  
  
Me levantei, cansada daquilo tudo, cansada dos sentimentos, das questões não resolvidas e do passado me alcançando e falei:  
  
\- Eu fico feliz que esteja de volta. Você devia ir ver Naruto, ele vai ficar feliz também.  
  
Sasuke ficou sem reação, talvez ele não esperasse tanta frieza da minha parte, talvez ele achasse que eu iria abraça-lo, chorar e agradecer por ele estar de volta. Reclamar de seu destino injusto e fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Mas eu estava cansada, triste e amargurada com todos os anos que tinham passado sem que eu os aproveitasse.  
  
Ver Sasuke na minha frente só tinha me feito perceber que todos aqueles anos sem ele não tinham sidos vividos e eu ainda não estava pronta para encarar aquele fato. Então deixei Sasuke ir, esperando conseguir encará-lo propriamente mais tarde, quando eu estivesse em paz com a horrível peça que o universo tinha pregado.  
  
  
**II**  
  
Demorou três semanas para que eu conseguisse encarar Sasuke novamente, depois de Naruto insistir arduamente para que pudéssemos nos encontrar e reviver os bons tempos, como se revivê-los fosse realmente possível.  
  
Quando finalmente não consegui mais achar nenhuma desculpa, concordei em encontrá-los no nosso apartamento antigo, que era onde Sasuke morava. Entrar lá foi como encarar o olho do furacão de frente, sabendo que ele iria me engolir inteira e me deixar sem fôlego até me sufocar.  
  
Tudo naquele apartamento remetia boas e péssimas memórias e era impossível não se sentir sobrecarregada ao entrar ali. Ainda mais agora, quando o lugar estava transbordando de pertences de Sasuke.  
  
Ele não me encarou direito quando eu sentei no sofá que compartilhamos tantas vezes, mas resolveu sentar do meu lado, enquanto Naruto ficou na poltrona. Tentei respirar fundo, aquilo tinha tudo para ficar uma discussão de relação e era a última coisa que eu queria. Olhei para Naruto esperançosa, eu sabia que ele iria arranjar algum assunto para quebrar aquele clima.  
  
\- Vocês não acreditam em quem eu esbarrei ontem! – ele comentou, para a minha satisfação. – Rock Lee!  
  
Ficamos um tempo relembrando nossos tempos de faculdade e, por um instante, tudo pareceu voltar ao normal, parecia que nunca tínhamos nos separado e que o tempo tinha compensado nossos traumas de alguma forma. Isso até Naruto lembrar de uma memória que só nós dois compartilhávamos.  
  
\- Como você não lembra, Sasuke? Foi quando a Ino fez aniversário e tivemos que levar ela pro hospital, depois disso, nós...  
  
\- Ele não estava aqui, Naruto. – interrompi e ele parou de falar imediatamente, mudando a expressão conforme entendia o que estava acontecendo. Da mesma forma que tudo se tornou confortável, tudo se quebrou e o silêncio ensurdecedor voltou. Não ousávamos falar de quando Sasuke não estava, sua ausência era a coisa mais presente na nossa relação, mesmo sem mencioná-la.  
  
Após muitos momentos desse tipo, finalmente nos conformamos em aceitar que precisávamos de um tempo para que tudo voltasse ao normal e que não seria em uma tarde que isso iria acontecer.  
  
Naruto, como sempre, não soube ler a situação e foi embora antes que eu, de forma abrupta e sem muitas delongas para me ganhar tempo. Encarei os olhos negros de Sasuke em silêncio e peguei a minha bolsa, me preparando para ir também, com uma ansiedade absurda em sair dali.  
  
Mas ele me pegou de surpresa ao puxar meu braço quando eu me virava. Pronta para me desvencilhar e começar um discurso de como ele não devia usar da força física, eu quase não percebi sua expressão de pânico.  
  
Sem palavras, apenas congelei e esperei para que tudo se desmoronasse. Vi o abismo no negro de seus olhos e seus movimentos lentos em minha direção.

Então ele me abraçou, me deixando tão surpresa que a minha única reação foi um arquejo. Senti seu peito se mexer e sua respiração ficar irregular e percebi, em choque, que ele estava chorando. Sua intensidade me fez sentir como se ele não tivesse chorado desde que éramos crianças e ele reclamava de seu irmão. Suas lágrimas caiam e eu tentei me manter forte, finalmente retribuindo o abraço, tentando mantê-lo firme dentro dos meus braços.  
  
Mas sua tristeza, como sempre, era compartilhada. Era como se eu sentisse o vazio dentro do peito dele e a ânsia em expressar toda angústia que estava acumulada em sua garganta. Mordi meus lábios, me proibindo de chorar e ficamos nessa posição insuportável por algum tempo.  
  
Lembrei-me do que Naruto disse anos atrás “Eu o conheço. Ele vai guardar tudo até o ponto de quebrar. E quando ele ceder, nós temos que estar lá por ele, promete?” e mantive a minha promessa, me mantive forte.  
  
Sasuke finalmente se viu livre de mim e não me encarou nos olhos, quando virou de costas e enxugou suas lágrimas. Quis dizer que estava tudo bem ele chorar na minha frente, que eu lembrava de seu rosto daquele jeito de quando éramos crianças. Porém, não disse nada. O meu silêncio era o meu consentimento para a verdade do que eu fui pra ele todos aqueles anos: a única coisa livre da corrupção e trevas em sua vida.  
  
Eu sabia que era seu bálsamo, que era o otimismo e a esperança, que era a única que não estivera envolvida em nenhuma tragédia e que servia para o lembra-lo de que existia o bem e o certo. Saber que ele tinha chorado e finalmente deixado essa barreira cair só me deixava ainda mais triste, porque era como se ele dissesse: a esperança acabou.  
  
\- Sasuke... – foi tudo o que saiu da minha boca. Eu queria dizer que estava tudo bem, que eu estava ali por ele, que ele não precisava mais fugir. Que estávamos juntos agora.  
  
\- Eu não sabia para onde ir ou o que fazer... – ele respondeu, ainda de costas. – Eu queria ir pra casa.  
  
É claro que ele queria. Era tudo o que importava.  
  
\- Quando fui atrás daquela gangue, eu achei que estava fazendo um bem para mim mesmo, achei que estava fazendo justiça. Que de alguma forma, me vingar ia me fazer me sentir melhor. – sua voz era fria e passava todo o arrependimento e inquietude que estava o consumindo.  
  
\- Mas não fez. Tudo o que eu fiz... Agora eu só fico pensando em tudo o que eu...  
  
O silêncio sufocante supriu as frases incompletas dele e eu só pude imaginar o que ele fez com os homens que destruíram a sua vida e se teve o mesmo tom de horror e tragédia.  
  
\- Agora eu preciso fazer ficar tudo bem. – então ele se virou, finalmente me deixando encarar seus olhos negros, que agora me fitavam cheios de súplica, implorando para que eu os desvendassem.  
  
Mas como eu poderia? Eles tinham se fechado para mim há muito tempo.  
  
\- Sasuke, eu não me importo com o que você fez. E nem Naruto. Você não precisar se justificar para gente, eu achei que você soubesse disso. Você tem que saber que qualquer coisa que você faça, nós...  
  
\- Eu não conseguiria encarar você de novo. – ele me interrompeu e sua voz parecia firme novamente. – Eu preciso ir consertar tudo.  
  
Eu não pensei quando disse:  
  
\- Eu vou com você.  
  
\- Talvez da próxima vez. – me respondeu com um meio sorriso que já era quase uma memória esquecida que eu fazia questão de guardar.  
  
Se eu soubesse que aquela seria as últimas palavras de Sasuke para mim antes dele viajar por muitos anos, talvez eu insistisse em ir junto. Talvez eu corresse atrás dele e implorasse para que ele ficasse. Talvez eu o beijasse e o dissesse que o amasse.  
  
Mas eu não sabia. Eu achava que ele voltaria em pouco tempo. Eu achava que redenção era uma viagem rápida, não um compromisso de vida toda.  
  
  
**III**  
  
Apesar de ser uma atitude muito condenada pelas minhas amigas, eu esperei Sasuke. Esperei porque ele deixava mensagens e ligava. Porque ele não sumiu como fez da outra vez, fingindo que nunca tinha existido, ele se fazia presente na distância e isso me dava a esperança de que talvez as coisas podiam funcionar.  
  
Ao me enviar uma foto em algum lugar do mundo, onde estava fazendo caridade, eu via em seu sorriso um anseio de voltar, enquanto seus olhos ainda estavam transbordando de arrependimento. Todos nós sabíamos que ele nunca poderia se redimir com os seus pecados e que passaria a vida toda tentando.  
  
Se sua redenção significava sua felicidade, eu esperaria até ele se sentir merecedor de estar em casa e com a sua família o tempo que fosse necessário, por mais angustiante que fosse.  
  
Os meses passaram como uma grande neblina e tudo o que eu lembro deles é de trabalhar muito e terminar com o meu namorado, percebendo que a vida não era pra ser daquele jeito. Comigo conformada com as coisas, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido e que eu não tinha sentimentos para seguir.  
  
Depois que Sasuke tinha reaparecido nas nossas vidas, era como se eu e Naruto pudéssemos ser amigos novamente, já não havia aquele fantasma que nos lembrava o tempo inteiro da nossa solidão e fracasso.  
  
Estávamos em casa, tomando vinho, enquanto Hinata preparava alguma comida gostosa na minha cozinha, o que era um feitio incrível, considerando que eu, médica plantonista, não tinha quase nenhuma comida na geladeira que não fosse de preparo rápido.  
  
\- Aí, o meu cliente admitiu que tinha matado o cara. Eu não podia fazer nada, não ia...  
  
Mas eu nunca ouvi o fim da história de Naruto, porque a campainha tocou e eu me levantei, indo atender a porta como se fosse mais um dia qualquer, mais um correio, mais um religioso ou um vizinho.  
  
Era Sasuke, ali, com malas em mão, barba por fazer, olhos experientes e um meio sorriso intruso que parecia estar ali com o único proposito de me enfraquecer. Não consegui conter a minha felicidade, que se demonstrou com o meu abraço forte, que o fez derrubar as malas e me segurar de volta.  
  
Logo, Naruto e Hinata estavam ali e tudo passou rápido demais. Histórias de onde ele foi e o que fez, de aventuras e perrengues que passou em suas viagens. Mas tudo o que queria era que ele olhasse para mim e dissesse que iria ficar dessa vez, que estava tudo bem, que estava pronto para encarar a vida.  
  
Depois que Hinata e Naruto foram embora e o silêncio prevaleceu, foi quando eu me dei conta de que ele realmente estava ali e que tinha voltado. Estava ao meu alcance, não precisava ver fotos ou mandar mensagens para entrar em contato.  
  
Sem pensar muito, o abracei de novo. Dessa vez de forma íntima, como se dissesse que eu não queria que ele se soltasse nunca mais.  
  
\- Que bom que você voltou. – disse, me preocupando em selecionar as palavras certas. Não queria me dar as esperanças de que ele fosse ficar de vez. Eu ainda não sabia o que estava passando em sua mente e não queria força-lo a nada também.  
  
\- Estou em casa. – ele disse, com a voz abafada pelos meus cabelos e eu não consegui mais conter minhas lágrimas. Passei minhas mãos por seus cabelos e comecei a relembrar de seu corpo como eu pude. Ele finalmente estava ali. Finalmente ia ficar.  
  
\- Por favor, podemos parar de pique-esconde, agora? – perguntei, tentando conter meus soluços de forma patética e eu o senti sorrindo. – E vamos admitir para nós mesmos que isso, agora, é o único destino possível para nós?  
  
Porque era claro pra mim que tudo o que passamos, desde sempre, foram pequenos indícios de que éramos para ficarmos juntos. De que não havia outras circunstâncias, outra dimensão ou outra cadeia de eventos que não nos guiasse para a inevitável verdade: que éramos conectados de uma forma profunda e inexplicável.  
  
Sasuke me soltou e colou a testa na minha, me desarmando.  
  
\- Você acha que negar isso foi fácil? Não importa o quanto eu tentasse te afastar e o quanto eu me fechasse, você sempre encontrava uma forma de aparecer nos meus pensamentos. Eu tentei negar esse destino, Sakura, acredite.  
  
\- Por quê?  
  
\- Porque você merece melhor. Eu sinto muito. – ele respondeu simplesmente, ainda encarando minha alma pelos seus olhos negros.  
  
Com as lágrimas caindo soltas, eu passei minha mão pelo seu rosto e sussurrei:  
  
\- Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. O mundo só foi cruel demais com você.  
  
Ele pegou a minha mão e me beijou de uma forma que me fez perceber que aquilo iria se repetir por muito, muito tempo e que talvez dessa vez nós finalmente teríamos nosso final feliz.  
  
  
**VI**  
  
Quando eu passei a atender por Sakura Uchiha, já tínhamos passado por todas as desventuras que um casal poderia pedir e aguentamos por muito anos sem nunca desistir de nós mesmos, o que me fazia acreditar que éramos, de fato, para sempre.  
  
Naruto tinha sido nosso padrinho e ele chorou a cerimônia inteira, lágrimas bem gastas depois de tudo que tínhamos conquistados juntos. Lembro bem de vê-los conversando durante a festa e rindo juntos, concluindo que nunca mais seríamos só nós três novamente. Que aquele grupo que formamos quando criança tinha sido desfeito e formado laços muito diferentes.  
  
Sasuke agora era meu marido e Naruto era nosso amigo, não éramos mais nós três contra o mundo, a dinâmica tinha mudado e, apesar de estar imensamente feliz, aquilo me deixava com um senso de nostalgia que me assombrava ao ver fotos daqueles três adolescentes espinhentos ou crianças sorridentes.  
  
A minha vida de casada não podia ser mais feliz, eu e Sasuke conseguimos compensar todos os anos que passamos separados nos amando incondicionalmente todos os dias. Ele não viajava mais, já que o assunto com a sua família estava resolvido, mas nós nunca falávamos sobre isso. Era um assunto que ambos não gostávamos de mencionar, como se reviver o passado fosse trazer alguma daquela tristeza de volta.  
  
Sasuke ainda tinha pesadelos e eu ainda era uma espectadora de seus pensamentos angustiados, mas dessa vez eu tinha um papel a cumprir e sentia que tinha liberdade de confortá-lo e tornar-se sua confidente. Ele compartilhou muito de suas dores comigo e eu, que sempre as absorvi sem seu consentimento, agora tinha permissão de senti-las com ele.  
  
Percebi então, que passei minha vida, que sempre fora fácil de viver, como espectadora da vida desses dois meninos e de suas aventuras, sempre infiltrando-me em suas mentes e momentos, absorvendo qualquer emoção que eles possuíam. Era uma testemunha, talvez nem um pouco relevante.  
  
Quando compartilhei desses meus pensamentos, que nunca me foram negativos, Sasuke respondeu uma coisa que eu nunca vou esquecer:  
  
\- Você sempre foi o que nos manteve juntos, Sakura. Sem você, nada do que você presenciou teria acontecido.  
  
Com um sorriso, comecei a reviver os momentos na minha mente, percebendo então que minha presença talvez fosse mais determinante do que achara. Talvez eles precisassem de alguém que não sofria para dar-lhes esperanças. Talvez precisassem de um ouvido neutro para desabafar, de alguém que não conhecia a perda e o horror. Precisam de um sorriso realmente sincero e de algum comentário supérfluo.  
  
Talvez, na verdade, eu nunca tivesse sido uma testemunha, mas sim uma peça importante naquele trio único. Uma luz que os lembrava que a felicidade existia, que a simplicidade podia ser alcançada e que nem tudo era dor e caos.  
  
Satisfeita com o meu papel na nossa relação peculiar, me vi cobiçando por um vislumbre daquelas três crianças que se apaixonaram pela vida há muito tempo. Em uma tarde de outono e, talvez afetada pelos meus hormônios de grávida, liguei para Naruto e pedi para ele passar em casa sozinho porque precisava muito ir em algum lugar.  
  
Seu filho tinha acabado de nascer e eu sabia que ele era muito ocupado com seu trabalho, mas acho que o meu estado físico e emocional o fez pensar duas vezes antes de recusar. Foi ainda mais fácil de convencer Sasuke, que tinha se tornado em uma pessoa completamente diferente ao atender todos os meus anseios, pensando que eu ia quebrar a qualquer momento.  
  
\- Onde vamos? – Naruto perguntou, enquanto coçava sua barba por crescer. Eu percebi as noites sem dormir em seus olhos e o cansaço em seu cabelo desgrenhado. Sorri feliz, porque ele precisava disso o tanto quanto nós.  
  
E com uma facilidade que não me surpreendeu, me vi indo em direção ao nosso ponto de encontro, onde compartilhamos tantas dores e lágrimas, mas também segredos, sorrisos e amores. Nas nossas raízes, perto da nossa antiga escola, que agora estava abandonada. Fiquei encarando as ruínas do que foi o nosso palácio por alguns minutos antes finalmente chegar na árvore e perceber que ela, ao contrário de seus arredores, estava imponente e firme.  
  
Naruto riu ao finalmente perceber onde estávamos e Sasuke se contentou em dar um suspiro de alívio justificável, porque eu já levara eles em lugares inimagináveis por causa dos meus impulsos hormonais.  
  
\- Lembra quando conseguíamos nos apoiar e nos esconder totalmente nessas raízes? – Naruto falou, nostálgico e eu sorri, olhando para onde ele apontava. Nosso ninho parecia muito menor do que eu lembrava, era quase como se pudesse ser o ninho de qualquer outra pessoas e raízes comuns. Mas logo, vi de relance a energia aconchegante que aquele lugar passava e quase me senti em casa novamente. Não tinha trabalho para me preocupar, ou barriga para me incomodar.  
  
Demorou um tempo até eu finalmente achar o que eu queria, um pequeno “7” que incrivelmente ainda estava cravado na madeira daquela árvore enorme. Eu sabia o que estava embaixo dele. Sasuke viu minhas intenções de me abaixar e se propôs em meu lugar, cavando o lugar em procura de um pequeno baú que nós três lembrávamos bem de termos escondido, junto com nossas previsões para o futuro.  
  
Quando tiramos o pequeno baú daquela terra abandonada, eu quase pude enxergar as três crianças felizes que enterraram nos olhares dos meus amigos. Eu não lembrava o que eu tinha colocado ali e sabia que Naruto também não, mas tínhamos toda a certeza o que Sasuke iria encontrar. De mãos dadas, fortalecendo nosso laço de anos, eu abri e nos deparamos com a foto desbotada de Itachi Uchiha sorrindo com o seu irmão mais novo.  
  
Naruto pegou o livro de Jiraya com os olhos lacrimejando e eu sorri ao ver meu laço vermelho. A memória daquela tarde passou pela minha mente em detalhes e eu quis voltar no tempo e abraçar cada uma daquelas crianças, dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem e que eles não precisavam se preocupar com o futuro.  
  
Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, apreciando nosso próprio passado e tentando apontar exatamente o exato momento em que deixamos de nos tornar nós e nos tornamos três pessoas diferentes, em caminhos e escolhas distintas.  
  
Quando deixamos de ser aquele time infalível para nos tornarmos adultos chatos e cheios de contas a pagar. Quando, em um milhão de anos, imaginaríamos ter filhos e responsabilidades? Era engraçado pensar em um passado no qual aquele futuro era inimaginável. Em que a Sakura de 7 anos nunca pensaria que se casaria com seu melhor amigo.  
  
\- Olha, minha lição de casa. – Naruto disse, puxando um papel velho de dentro do livro. – É, acho que entendi porque eu ia tão mal na escola.  
  
Livres de nossa nostalgia interna, encaramos ele e começamos a gargalhar, agora relembrando as memórias em voz alta. Eu lembrei de quando tomamos nosso primeiro porre e percebi que nós três tínhamos uma versão bem diferente daquela história. E percebi, então, que a vida era assim. Percepções diferentes das mesmas memórias.  
  
Memórias que pra mim eram absolutamente dolorosas, talvez fossem lembradas com muita ternura por outra pessoa e isso que tornava tudo tão maravilhoso. Nunca estávamos livres do passado e o futuro sempre continuava incerto. Continuaríamos criando novas memórias e nos moldando por elas e qualquer obstáculo que estava por vir só serviria como aprendizado e continuaríamos sorrindo, lembrando dos sonhos de infância e dos nossos olhos esperançosos.  
  
E do gira-gira, das lápides, do abandono e daquelas três crianças que apreenderam a se amar em um mundo cheio de ódio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieee, tá aí, último capítulo. Gostaram?
> 
> Essa fic foi bem diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi, resolvi testar um estilo e tentar uma história cronológica comprida, mas ~editada~ pela narração. Não sei se funcionou ou não, mas acabei gostando da experiência. Normalmente faço histórias ENORMES haha
> 
> Enfim, o que acharam? Aceito críticas, pedras e qualquer coisa, deixem uma marquinha para eu saber que estiveram por aqui (:
> 
> Obrigada por acompanhar até aqui S2
> 
> Beijocas :*

**Author's Note:**

> Eu queria saber explicar essa fic, mas não tem muito segredo. É um conto sobre a vida, sei lá. Pra quem conhece meu estilo, vai entender, pra quem não conhece, espero que goste!! A fic é divida em 4 capítulos, com 4 partes cada. Como sempre, personagens pertencem ao Kishi.
> 
> Comentem, critiquem, façam o que quiserem S2


End file.
